landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
Land Before Time Wiki/Fanfiction/The Amazing World of Dinopals: The Movie
The Amazing World of Dinopals: The Movie is a direct-to-video animated feature and the first film in The Amazing World of Dinopals series, and takes place after the events of The Amazing World of Dinopals and before the events of The Amazing World of Dinopals: The Return. It starts Debi Derryberry, Elizabeth Daily, Nancy Cartwright, Teresa Gallagher, Dan Russell, Maria Teresa Creasey, Alex Jordan, David Wain, Jennifer Martin, Kevin Spacey, Anndi McAfee, Grey DeLisle, Jeff Bennett, Rob Paulsen, Candi Milo, Meghan Strange, Tara Strong, Hugo Harold-Harrison, Jessica McDonald, Kiefer Sutherland, George Bell, Camryn Manheim, Tress MacNeille, Sam Elliott and Nika Futterman. Plot Littlefoot, Gumball, Darwin, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby and Tobias have gone hill surfing, but they run into crazy stuff. After Littlefoot, Gumball, Darwin, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby and Tobias interrupt a meeting with their wild antics, Bron, Topsy, Tria, Mama Swimmer, Mama Flyer, Chomper's father and mother and Ruby's father and mother have a talk with Littlefoot, Gumball, Darwin, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby and Tobias, in which they tells them that they will never be happy if they goof off, and that they should grow up. Littlefoot, Gumball, Darwin, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby ignore their advice and leave to have fun with each other. That same day, Littlefoot and Gumball reunite with Penny. That night, the kids throw a massive party in the Wilsons house; all the kids are there, Bron, Topsy, Tria, Mama Swimmer, Mama Flyer, Chomper's father and mother and Ruby's father and mother watch over the house, which marks their space. Littlefoot, Gumball, Darwin, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby are assigned their shifts along with them, but they talk themselves out of it, saying they are needed for a certain role in the party. Bron talks with Littlefoot and says the day he found him alone in the fields, the stars danced. Littlefoot, Gumball, Darwin, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby are given the privilege to party out, and the thankful kids run to the Wilsons house. Later on, Bron, Topsy, Tria, Mama Swimmer, Mama Flyer, Chomper's father and mother and Ruby's father and mother have to take on a pack of evil dark versions of Gumball's friends led by Dark Gumball, which is raiding the dinosaur coop. Bron, Topsy, Tria, Mama Swimmer, Mama Flyer, Chomper's father and mother and Ruby's father and mother manage to fight off the pack until they are bitten in the leg, causing them to fall. The evil dark versions of Gumball's friends pile on Bron, Topsy, Tria, Mama Swimmer, Mama Flyer, Chomper's father and mother and Ruby's father and mother, but they manages to grab Dark Gumball and escape the pile. Bron threatens to punch Dark Gumball, but lets him go, scaring them off. The dinosaurs cheer, but Bron, Topsy, Tria, Mama Swimmer, Mama Flyer, Chomper's father and mother and Ruby's father and mother fall on the ground, exhausted. Guido runs into the Wilsons house and tells Littlefoot, Gumball, Darwin, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby, and the alerted kids runs outside to their parents. Bron opens his mouth as if to say something, but dies with Topsy, Tria, Mama Swimmer, Mama Flyer, Chomper's father and mother and Ruby's father and mother. After the parents' death, all the kids elect Littlefoot as the new leader of the gang. Richard Watterson, Nicole Watterson, Benedict and Loretta Krueger hit Patrick Fitzgerald, Judith Fitzgerald, Harold and Jackie Wilson because they saw their kids having fun in the Wilsons house. Littlefoot, Gumball and Darwin shirk their duties by leaving Tobias and his sister, Rachel Wilson in charge of the coop, Rachel hallucinates and sings about milk. Littlefoot, Gumball and Darwin see Jamie tipping Tippy and helps Ali, Guido and Terra in teaching a lesson to Jamie who enjoys kid tipping. Later that night when Littlefoot, Gumball and Darwin are sitting with Penny, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Tobias, Anias and Carrie, so Gumball holds Penny's hand while looking up at the stars, Littlefoot, Gumball, Darwin, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby overhear the evil-doers chasing a deer. Littlefoot, Gumball, Darwin, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby attempt to attack Dark Gumball but are outsmarted. Since Littlefoot, Gumball, Darwin, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby are weaker, Dark Gumball orders a deal that he and his pack will take kids here and there, and if he tries to stand up for all of them, they will kill everyone. Rachel is now at the hospital having a conference with Dr. Herbert about dreaming and singing about milk. After that, Littlefoot, Gumball, Darwin, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby run into their friends who think they ran off Dark Gumball and his evil minions and start cheering for them. This makes Littlefoot, Gumball, Darwin, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby more irritated and run away. After that, Littlefoot, Gumball, Darwin, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby have a conversation with Richard Watterson, Nicole Watterson, Patrick Fitzgerald, Harold Wilson, Jackie Wilson, Benedict Krueger and Loretta Krueger, who try to give Littlefoot, Gumball, Darwin, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby some pep talk. Littlefoot, Gumball, Darwin, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby decide to leave Elmore, realizing that they has no chance. The next morning, before leaving, Littlefoot, Gumball, Darwin, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby are informed that Dark Gumball and his evil minions took some kids of the Elmore Junior High. Littlefoot, Gumball, Darwin, Cera, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby figure out that they have been back-stabbed by Dark Gumball, as they were not expecting them until tonight, and set off to rescue the poultry. Littlefoot, Gumball, Darwin, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby confront the pack but are easily defeated; however, Richard Watterson, Nicole Watterson, Patrick Fitzgerald, Judith Fitzgerald, Harold Wilson, Jackie Wilson, Benedict Krueger, and Loretta Krueger arrive to help Littlefoot, Gumball, Darwin, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby, along with Ali, Guido, Terra, Tippy, Shorty, Rhett, Tricia, Big Daddy, Skitter, Lizzie, Dusty and Rocky, Ali, Guido and Terra manage to start and use an old car. Dark Gumball attempts to attack Littlefoot, Gumball and Darwin from behind, but Littlefoot, Gumball and Darwin are alerted when Chomper successfully manages to roar a warning. Littlefoot, Gumball and Darwin catch Dark Gumball and tell Dark Gumball and his dark evil minions to never return. Dark Gumball is swung out of the junkyard by Littlefoot's golf skills. Littlefoot, Gumball, Darwin and the gang used motorcycles from the diner to drive all the way back to Elmore, finding that Penny went into labor. She gives birth to a peanut-cat hybrid whom she names Brittle. Cera asks Littlefoot if he wants to stay and be their leader. Littlefoot agrees, and everyone cheers as he, Gumball and Darwin walk outside finding the stars dancing. In the epilogue, Littlefoot, Gumball, Darwin, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Ali, Guido, Terra, Penny, Tobias, Anias, Carrie and the new addition, Brittle relax at the Elmore Junior High while it's Saturday. Tobias uses a love potion on his hands massaging Penny's back to trick Penny into loving him, Penny smells the love potion and realizes that Tobias is using it, Tobias throws the love potion bottle onto Spike's tounge. Littlefoot, Gumball and Darwin laugh at this, Spike walks over to Littlefoot, Gumball, Darwin, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Chomper, Ruby, Ali, Guido, Terra, Penny, Tobias, Anias and Carrie who run away from him. Cast *Debi Derryberry as Littlefoot *Elizabeth Daily as Gumball, Shorty, Rhett and Chi Chi *Nancy Cartwright as Darwin, Dana and Ribbit *Teresa Gallagher as Penny Fitzgerald, Nicole Watterson, Jackie Wilson, Teri, and Polly Fitzgerald *Dan Russell as Richard Watterson, Patrick Fitzgerald, Donut Sheriff, and Dr. Herbert (the Bandage Doctor) *Maria Teresa Creasey as Judith Fitzgerald and Jamie *Alex Jordan as Harold Wilson *David Wain as Benedict Krueger *Jennifer Martin as Loretta Krueger *Kevin Spacey as Dark Gumball *Anndi McAfee as Cera *Grey DeLisle Ducky and Anais Watterson *Jeff Bennett as Petrie *Rob Paulsen as Spike, Ruby's father, Guido, Terra and Mo *Candi Milo as Chomper *Meghan Strange as Ruby *Tara Strong as Ali and Chomper's mother *Hugo Harold-Harrison as Tobias Wilson, Alan Keane and Miss Simian *Jessica McDonald as Carrie Krueger, Masami Yoshida, Molly Collins, Sarah G. Lato and Rachel Wilson *Kiefer Sutherland as Bron *George Bell as Topsy *Camryn Manheim as Tria *Tress MacNeille as Mama Flyer and Mama Swimmer *Sam Elliott as Chomper's father *Nika Futterman as Ruby's mother, Tricia and Rocky *Kerry Shale as Larry, Bobert and Leslie *Alix Wilton Regan as Carmen *Mic Graves as Banana Joe *Adam Long as Mr. Small *Steve Furst as Principal Brown *Cree Summer as Tippy and Lizzie *Sandy Fox as Dinah *Patrick Warburton as Big Daddy *Leigh Kelly as Skitter *Ashley Rose as Dusty Trivia: Transcript: Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanfiction Movies __FORCETOC__